TORI
by Ishine4U
Summary: Se imaginan a tori celosa?, si quieren saber entren a este one-shot asi se escribe?...nunca habia hecho un one-shot asi que no se si les gustara


**es un One-Shot(asi se escribe?), que se me ocurrio mientras dormi y me levante a las 3am para escriirlo...trata de como seria Tori celosa...espero y les guste**

* * *

Era un día normal en HA, estudiantes iban de aquí a allá, algunos bailando, otros solo hablaban y algunos reían…en fin.

Existía una pareja, nunca pensaron que ellas(si ellas, son mujeres) serian pareja, hablamos de Jade y Tori o mejor conocidas como Jori por los estudiantes.

Tori, Jade, Cat, Beck, André y Robbie estaban enfrente del casillero de Jade y de Robbie, cuando una muchacha rubia de ojos verdes se acerco.

Eres Jade verdad?- pregunto la chica, a lo que jade respondió asintiendo- quieres salir con migo?- dijo coquetamente-

-Jade volteo a ver a Tori que tenia la ceja alzada- tengo novia, y todos lo saben, si fueras de aquí supieras…

Soy de aquí- dijo con una sonrisa de lado- pero no conozco a esa tal Toro

Dices que no conoces a la novia de la mejor pareja de todo HA?- pregunto Beck- Toro?

Gracias Beck, eso es todo un alago- dijo con una sonrisa de lado- y no, no saldré con tigo…

Seguramente soy mejor que ella, esa tal toro debe de ser una de esas mujeres bonitas sin cerebro, idiotas que no entienden nada- tori levanto la otra ceja y frunció aun mas el seño-

Oye no hables así de MI novia!- grito poniendo énfasis en mi-

Tranquila- dijo la rubia acariciando la mejilla de jade, por lo que tori se enfureció- muy pronto ni te acordaras de ella- y despues la beso, enfrente de tori que estaba roja de coraje- y bien?

-Jade iba a hablar, tenia el seño fruncido, pero tori hizo que la rubia la volteara a ver y cuando lo hizo tori le dio un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que callera al suelo-

Que te pasa?!- grito la rubia sobándose la nariz que fue donde tori golpeo-

Hay tres cosas que me hacen enojar…y mucho- dijo mostrando tres dedos- la primera- dijo levantando el dedo índice de la mano derecha- nadie me insulta y menos una rubia oxigenada como tu, segundo- dijo levantando otro dedo (el de en medio)- nadie toca, agarra o besa!, lo que es mío!, y tercero- dijo levantando otro dedo-

Yaaay!- grito Cat aplaudiendo, a lo que todos se le quedaron mirando- que?, me gusta todo lo relacionado con el 3

Y tercero, que me de hambre y no haya comida, y tu me insultaste, besaste lo que es mío y tengo hambre y no hay comida!

Ja!- la chica se paro y dijo- así que tu eres toro…

Tori!- grito enojada jade- es tori!

Da igual, empieza con "tor"…mira morena yo soy rubia de ojos azules y tu castaña de ojos cafés, las llevo de ganar a todas les gustan las rubias

A mi no!- grito jade enojada-

Aun…- dijo con una sonrisa-

Si no dejas de coquetearle a mi novia de voy a…- tori no termino porque la rubia la interrumpió-

Me vas a que?...- pregunto la rubia, volteo al casillero de jade y agarro unas tijeras- si quieres proteger lo que es tuyo ven y enfréntame- dijo apuntando las tijeras hacia tori-

-tori camino hacia ella sin miedo- crees que eso me detendrá, por favor, soy novia de una amante de las tijeras que me amenaza con ellas cuando no hago lo que ella quiere….- dijo tori mirando a jade que se sonrojo poquito y desvió la mirada-

Mira toro jade será mía y tu te quedaras sola…o te puedes ir con Cat, es casi el mismo nombre que Jori solo que con C…seria Cori- dijo la rubia oxigenada-

Cállate- dijo golpeando a la rubia y arrastrándola hacia el closet-

Tori esta enojada?- pregunto trina que iba llevando-

Si- dijo jade que miraba la puerta del conserje en sonde se oían muchos ruidos-

Que tanto?, digo, seguramente menciono las tres cosas que le hacen enojar no?- pregunto mirando la puerta en donde se oyó un auxilio de la rubia y un cállate de tori-

Las tres…- dijo André-

Yaaay! Tres!- grito Cat nuevamente, pero que todos ignoraron-

Ouch pobre chica- dijo trina-

A que te refieres, la morena no le mataría ni a una mosca- dijo André, pero luego se oyó un grito de la rubia y dijo- creo…

Que esta pasando?, por que hay tanto ruido?- pregunto lane-

Tori esta en el armario del conserje con una rubia oxigenada- dijo Beck-

No me digan que es Clara Thompson?- pregunto lane-

Si, si es, y esta como quiere…- dijo rex-

Llamare a una ambulancia para tori…- dijo lane sacando se celular-

Ambulancia?- pregunto robbie- para que?

Esa chica, Clara, practica artes marciales y boxeo, se rumorea que dejo semi muerta a una chica- dijo lane-

No creo que tori la necesite…- dijo trina, todos la voltearon a ver- se lo que les digo

Bueno ya llame a la ambulancia por si acaso- dijo lane, despues de unos minutos se abrió la puerta y salió tori con una sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado-

Creo que esto es tuyo- dijo dándole las tijeras a jade, y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se fue a clases-

Que paso?- pregunto André-

Pobre chica…- dijo trina yéndose a su salón-

-jade entro temerosa al cuarto del conserje y vio a la rubia golpeada por…papel higiénico?...- pero que?

Cuando jade nos quería matar con papel higiénico pensé que no se podía, ya me di cuenta que si se puede…- dijo André-

O al menos tori si puede- dijo Cat-

Recuerden me nunca hacer enojar a tori- dijo robbie-

Si- dijeron todos-

Da mas miedo que jade- dijo rex-

Ja…de?, si aceptas?- dijo la rubia a duras y apenas-

Tori!- grito jade-

No!, ya no quiero salir, mejor vete con la linda y dulce tori- dijo la rubia con miedo, a lo que los demás empezaron a reír y se fueron con sikowits-

~ya en el salón~

Jade, me prestas tu cuaderno de historia, es que se me pasaron los apuntes- pidió tori- por favor

No, consigue tus propios apuntes vega- dijo jade sin mirar a tori-

Me quieres hacer enojar?- pregunto jade con las manos en las caderas y una ceja alzada-

El cuaderno de historia?, con mucho gusto mi amor- dijo jade nerviosa-

Gracias- dijo tori dándole un tierno beso en los labios a su no tan tierna novia-

Te da miedo tori?- susurro Beck a jade-

Solo cuando esta enojada pero…a quien no le da miedo?- susurro jade-

No se…- respondió Beck mirando a tori que estaba riendo con Cat y André-

No la veas es mía- dijo jade con el seño fruncido-

Tranquila…es que es tan bonita, amable y tierna que no puedo creer que dejara semi-muerta a la rubia…

-jade frunció el seño y volteo a ver a su novia que reía alegremente y su pensamiento fue "le tengo mas miedo a tori que a los delfines"…

~despues de algunas semanas~

Estaba la rubia oxigenada con un par de ventas en el cuerpo y un collarín, junto a su amiga igual de rubia pero un poco mas bonita

Tori es tan bonita, tierna y simpática que no mataría ni a una mosca…- dijo la rubia amiga mientras veía a tori platicar con Beck-

Eso crees- dijo la rubia oxigenada, había quedado con lane de no decir nada, por que no le iban a creer que la dulce y tierna tori podía matar cuando estaba enojada-


End file.
